


Hots Dogs Aren't Dangerous, I Promise

by mglouise97



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mglouise97/pseuds/mglouise97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos shows Cecil a little bit of home. He makes his favorite childhood foods and Cecil is a bit sceptical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hots Dogs Aren't Dangerous, I Promise

"Hey Cecil. I want to do something special tomorrow for dinner," Carlos said.

"Ok dear. What do you have in mind?" Cecil hummed without looking up from the science magazine he was pretending to read. 

Carlos beamed and took Cecil's magazine. "Its a surprise," he said as Cecil turned to face him. Carlos knew that Cecil loved surprised. 

Cecil's face lit up. "Ohhhh what is it?" he squealed. "Come on, tell meeee. Give me a hint." he purred as Carlos zipped his lips.

"No. You will just have to wait and see." Carlos teased. 

\--------

Carlos took his eyes away from Cecil's eyes and revealed his surprise dinner.   
"Its hot dogs." Carlos explained. "I used to have these all the time when I was a kid. Andddddd I even bought some corn flour buns because of the wheat ban and all." 

Cecil looked confused. "Hot dogs? Well, where are the teeth? Where is the tail and the legs? This isnt a dog?" He poked at this foreign food with his hand carved knife. 

Carlos chuckled. "No, silly. It isnt actually a dog. Thats just what its called. Its.... Um... Its like a sausage... Kind of." Carlos frowned. For once, he had trouble explaining something. 

"Is it safe to eat?" Cecil still looked worried. 

Carlos dipped the hot dog in some ketchup and took a bit. "See? Delicious! Come on, Cecil. It was my favorite food as a kid. Try it. For me?" Carlos grinned seductively, begging Cecil with his eyes, tempting him like he has done so many times before. 

Cecil grinned and took a bite. "Hey! Not bad!" He kissed his scientist in return not being mutilated by the dog sitting on his plate. Cecil still didnt understand how it could be a dog yet not be a dog. Like Angels. Or the mountains that Carlos insisted were real. Either way, Cecil was only glad to please Carlos. 

"Good." Carlos replied, grinning. "Now eat the rest of your supper."


End file.
